Three is a Magical Number
by DarkWolf133
Summary: A small group of World-travelers become trapped in Minecraft, but complications make their journey less than enjoyable. At the same time, another group of monster-hunters start a quest to destroy Minecraft's best bosses. -Rewritten-


**Dark: Hey people! Sorry about this, but I'm rewriting the story. There were far too many mistakes and lack of continuity. But I made some notes-**

 **Wolf: A lot of them.**

 **Dark: -and I'm ready to start again with a better plan. Most of what was in the previous version will still hold true, but the personalities have been fleshed a LOT more. Which also ended up changing the way certain events played out.**

 **Wolf: We own a copy of the game Minecraft, but not the rights to it. This is a fanfiction for a reason.**

 **Dark: I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

It was a beautiful, quiet day.

Or at least, it was until three teenagers fell from the sky.

They landed upon the grass in a tangled mix of limbs, arguing as though this was a normal occurrence. Once they managed to separate and stand, the blonde-haired boy looked up toward the sky, staring at the empty space they had come from. "Aaaand it goes poof."

The other boy brushed the non-existent dust off his black cloak before looking around them. "It would appear we are in Minecraft now."

The girl stretched, her bat wings reaching into the sky. "Well, it's already high noon, so we should get moving." She picked up her silver circlet from where it had fallen and put it on. "So let's grab some wood and start-"

"Mal, we have a problem."

She turned to her black winged comrade, eyebrow raised. "And what is that?"

Instead of responding with words, he turned around and punched the angled acacia tree behind him, his bare arm going straight through it.

The three were silent for a few moments, staring at the impossibility. Then the cloaked one spoke, fingering a lock of silver hair. "That…could be a problem."

Mal sighed and crossed her arms. "Okay….Soulfire, any theories?"

He continued to twirl the strand of hair, purple eyes staring thoughtfully at their comrade. "If Wolf had simply failed to break the block, then I would have come to the conclusion that we are in Adventure Mode. But since it would appear that the blocks ignored his existence, as well as the fact that we have not changed form, I would say that we are not technically a part of Minecraft. And thus we cannot affect anything that **is** a part of Minecraft."

Wolf let his arm drop to his side, passing through another block in the process. He walked to the edge of the land, staring out over the water. A squid surfaced farther out, its black tentacles waving about. "So what do we do?"

The girl looked up at the sky again, noticing how quickly the sun had moved. "Why don't we take a look around? We might change after a while, or maybe find a way out."

"That's true. There have been a few Worlds in the past that had portals to other Worlds." Soulfire began to walk further inland, his hands in his pockets.

After a few moments, Wolf turned around and followed them. They walked in silence for several minutes, lost in their thoughts. Then the winged boy tripped, landing face-first on the sand in front of them. "Oof!"

Sand spread out before their eyes as they stood between the two biomes, listening to Wolf grumble about clumsiness. Soulfire's purple eyes scanned the sand dunes in front of them, noting the amount of cacti and dead bushes. They walked forward, entering the desert.

Mal walked up to a cactus and poked it curiously. "Ow!" She hastily retreated from it, holding her now throbbing hand.

Soulfire looked at her and then at the cactus, his mind whirring to process this new data. After a moment, he approached a different one and examined it. _Okay, h_ _ypothesis: If I touch this, I will be harmed, as any other Minecraft creature would._ He carefully laid a hand on the spiky block, and immediately withdrew it as he hissed. "Okay….So Wolf's arm went straight through the tree, but we are damaged by cactus blocks. Wolf, would you care to test this?"

"Okay." Wolf shrugged and approached the cactus that Mal had originally poked. He paused in front of it, and then slammed his fist through the block. His body stumbled forward as his arm met no resistance, but he regained his balance quickly. "Oh Ave, that HURTS!" He tried to withdraw his arm, but it remained where it had stopped, stuck inside of the cactus block.

There was a moment's pause as this registered in everyone's brains, and then Wolf's wings unfolded, and with a powerful gust of wind, he was free and tumbling backwards. He crashed into Mal before he could regain control, and the pair fell to the ground.

Soulfire frowned and thought upon this as the two untangled themselves. "That…doesn't fit with any previous patterns. Does it have something to do with the damage taken?"

Wolf cradled his arm against his side, the skin where it had touched the cactus now a bright, angry red. "We can probably wait on that. If we take damage from cactus blocks, we can probably take damage from mobs."

Mal glanced up at the sun, frowning at the angle of elevation. "He's right. We should look for shelter."

"Very well. Do you have a plan, Mal?"

The girl paused to think about what her cloaked comrade had asked, a hand running through her long brown hair. After a moment, her leathery wings unfolded and she flew to the top of a sand dune. She landed gently, smoothing the hardened leather strips that made up her skirt as she looked around. "It looks like this desert extends for some ways, but I believe I see a hint of civilization on the horizon."

Wolf smiled. "Awesome! What's the plan of attack?"

Mal turned around to face them, the lowering sun against her back. "We should check it out, and if we can't take shelter there, we fan out from there."


End file.
